


Good Boy

by ClassyFangirl



Series: Puppy 'verse [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Collars, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Leashes, M/M, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann collars Newt in the lab to get him to work. And other things happen, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

Newt doesn’t think he’s being as obnoxious as Hermann claims, but, honestly, he’s never been a great judge of that.

So _maybe_ he’s been blaring some Rolling Stones for the last three hours, and _maybe_ “Satisfaction” has been playing for one hour straight. It’s _possible_ that he’s supposed to be working on a report but is instead dissecting kaiju organs he’s dissected a thousand times. And it’s possible that he has not stopped talking for two hours.

“ _Enough_!” Hermann snaps. “I cannot _stand_ this any longer. I will be _right back_ , I swear to Christ.”

Newt frowns as he watches Hermann storm out of the room. Whatever. He shrugs and goes back to cutting through a piece of kaiju lung.

Hermann returns not five minutes later and taps his shoulder. “Put this on,” he says firmly. “Usual rules still apply.”

Newt stares at the collar. “Hermann,” he says. “Hermann, but we’re not-”

“No sex,” Hermann says. “Put it on, _do not_ speak except to use your safe word, and do anything I ask of you.”

Newt nods, and Hermann clicks the collar around his neck. He feels himself being drawn back to earth, slowly and calmly- he hadn’t even realized he was on such a high.

Hermann pets his cheek and kisses his nose. “Write that report,” he says. It’s his forceful, commanding tone, the one that sends happy shivers up and down Newt’s spine. “It’s due on the Marshall’s desk by nineteen hundred hours.”

Newt nods again and sits down at his desk. He turns off the music, too, even though Hermann didn’t ask for it, just to see Hermann’s pleased little smirk.

The report is done within three hours, and Hermann kisses his forehead when he shows him. “Good boy,” he says. “I’ll bring it to Marshall Hansen now.”

Newt bites his lower lip so he doesn’t argue, but cocks his head to the side and gives Hermann his best confused look.

Hermann chuckles. “While I do that, I want _you_ to go to your room and strip down. _Do not_ touch yourself. Do you understand, Newton?”

He nods.

“Speak.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy. Run along, now.”

Newt practically skips back to his quarters. It takes him no time at all to strip out of his clothes and take a seat on the bed. He wonders if he should take the leash out, too, or would that just annoy Hermann? He can be awfully picky about Newt doing things without orders.

He considers taking it out and holding it in his teeth while he waits for Hermann, and _that_ gives his already-hard cock a violent twitch. Maybe not tonight, but it’s something to keep in mind.

Hermann enters the room not too long after Newt gets settled. He’s carrying a small plastic shopping bag in one hand, and he smiles at Newt. “I had to stop at my room to pick up a few...objects. I suppose tonight is as good a night as any to debut them.”

Newt peers curiously at the bag while Hermann pulls the leash out of the drawer. He hooks it to the collar, and then ties the other end around a post on the headboard of the bed. “I’ve a feeling it’s going to be a long night,” he says. “And I’ve purchased a few items to aid in making it as long as I like.”

First, he slicks Newt’s cock with a dollop of lube. Hermann then pulls a shiny black ring out of the bag and lubes the inside of that, too, before sliding it over Newt’s cock. Newt makes a whining sound, which gets him a quick tug at the leash.

“None of that,” Hermann says. He squeezes more lube into his hand and reaches into the bag again. “Sit up. On your knees. And turn around a bit.”

Newt obeys, but peeks over his shoulder to see a plug with a short black tuft of fur coming out of its outer end. _That_ definitely makes his cock strain with interest, which is uncomfortable when restrained by the ring.

“You like it?” Hermann asks, his voice a low growl. He stretches him minimally before pushing the plug into Newt’s hole, making him squeak. “Does it excite you?”

Newt nods frantically, which makes Hermann grin. “Good boy,” Hermann says. “Give me a moment, love.”

Newt turns back around so he can watch Hermann strip out of his own clothes. He goes slowly- not like he’s putting on a show, but just to torture him. Evil bastard.

Finally, Hermann is naked too, and he sits in front of Newt, kneeling on one leg with the other one, the bad one, stretched out. “You were such a good boy today, Newton,” Hermann says, stroking Newt’s cock. “You were being bad until I put the collar on you, and then you were absolutely perfect. You’re so good at being my little pup, aren’t you? Good, good boy.”

Newt nods eagerly and presses into Hermann’s touch. _Yes, yes, I’m a good boy, tell me how good I am._

Hermann smirks and drags his thumb across Newt’s slit before moving his hands to Newt’s behind. “I’m quite fond of your little tail, I have to admit,” he says. “You look especially precious with it in, I believe.” He presses against the plug, and it makes Newt cry out. “Poor thing.” Hermann kisses Newt’s neck, just beneath the collar. “You’re so hard and you can’t do anything about it- poor, poor thing. Perhaps I’m being too cruel to my sweet boy.”

Newt catches Hermann’s mouth in a kiss, firm but sweet, pleading but affectionate, just how Hermann likes it. Hermann chuckles against Newt’s mouth and cards his fingers through his hair.

“I see,” Hermann says. “Trying to prove how good you are so I let you come, hm?”

Newt kisses Hermann’s cheeks, his chin, his nose until he gets an honest laugh from Hermann. “Fine, fine! Good boy. I’ll allow it.”

He slides the cock ring off and wraps his hand around both Newt’s erection and his own. His other hand presses at the plug again while he pumps them in unison. “Sweet boy,” Hermann says. He kisses Newt’s jawline, smiling at Newt’s gasps and noises. “My good, good boy. Good puppy.”

Newt comes when Hermann pushes the plug one more time, coming in spurts all over his belly and Hermann’s. Hermann follows not much later with a shout.

“Good- good boy,” Hermann says. “Goodness.”

He pulls the plug out and puts it on the nightstand with the cock ring. He unties the leash from the headboard, unclips it from the collar, and takes the collar off as well. Newt wraps his arms around Hermann’s skinny torso and kisses him firmly.

“Oh,” Hermann laughs. “Was it that good?”

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes, oh my god, dude.” Newt rubs their noses together. “You’re the _best_.”

“Oh, that’s good to know.” Hermann smiles and kisses Newt again. “My good boy.”


End file.
